Edward Mordrake x Reader
by faunling
Summary: A short, romantic fic where you have the privilege of meeting Edward Mordrake himself...Part of an ongoing AHS x reader series.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up with a jolt. The air is crisp and smells of dead leaves and spun sugar. The ground beneath you is cold, and all you can hear are crickets and your own breath. Slowly, you sit up, fatigued and bewildered.

A rolling green mist floods the area around you, engulfing you in it's odd brightness. You sit there in awe for a moment, shocked by this strange cloud-like light. A shadowy silhouette catches your eye and strides forward.

"Hello there." the man greets. He is tall and fully dressed in black. He wears a top hat over equally black hair, and his eyes are piercing blue.  
>"My name is Edward Mordrake. Might you have heard of me?"<br>You shake your head.  
>"Ah, I see. Well, I have been summoned here tonight and it is my intention to bring someone back with me." He pauses for some time, gazing intently at you with an air of curiosity.<p>

"I apologize for staring. You are not what I was expecting in a place such as this. Please, tell me your name."  
>Nervously, you give him your name and he smiles.<br>"Charmed. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to know your story."  
>He sits beside you and removes his top hat.<br>"I want you to tell me your deepest pains. I want to know the dustiest corners of your very soul."  
>You give him a puzzled look as he grins.<br>"Fear not. There is no shame here. All of us have had our fair share of tragedies."  
>Suddenly, a ghostly troop of freaks appear around him. A bloated corpse of a woman, a lanky, ghastly man, along with various other abnormal phantoms. Their pale, glowing faces all begin to stare at you, not ominously, but gently. They almost seemed to beckon you to join them. Just as soon as they had arrived, they disappeared.<p>

Edward Mordrake's eyes search your face, lingering on your lips.  
>"What is yours?"<p>

Hesitantly, you tell him of your darkest secrets. The agony seems to pour out of you now, telling him of your scars, your past failures, your insecurity, your guilt. Everything comes out at once, uncontrollably. Meanwhile, he silently listens and watches with his brows furrowed with concentration and compassion. He is engrossed in your words, studying your every feature. His eyes look straight through you, as though analyzing your every memory, every thought, every part of your soul.

Normally, you would never tell your life story to some stranger, but something about this apparition invoked trust. Something attracted you to him, as though you've known him for centuries; the way his pale eyes searched yours, you knew there was some otherworldly connection, the way his voice seemed to echo through your rib cage, the way his presence filled your lungs and made you wonder if you had ever truly breathed at all.

When you are finished confessing, the two of you sit in the quiet of the moment. A barely audible murmuring comes from the back of his head. He mumbles a argument with it, and you can hardly make out what he is speaking of.

He then reaches out a hand and places it on top of yours.  
>"You are a strong, brave soul. Enchanting…"<br>Your cheeks grow hot.  
>"I truly feel for you." he continued. "Your story has touched me greatly, but…I'm afraid you are not the one I am looking for tonight. In this case, it's for the best. I do believe you have great potential of a long, happy life, despite the challenges you have faced."<p>

You ask him if you can return with him anyways.  
>"No, my dear, you deserve far better. Although I thoroughly enjoy your company, you belong here for now, to live out the rest of your days and make the most of it. Everyday I wish I could have those blessings. Please, take advantage of them while you still can."<p>

You understand and thank him for listening to you anyways. He nods.  
>Still touching your hand, he rises, looking down upon you with a soft expression.<br>"I am no longer a man, so my fate now cannot be changed. But I can't help but wonder how my life could have been if I had met you."

You smile, and he beams at you with longing. He grabs your hand and helps you to your feet as the two of you hover just inches away from each other's face.  
>"I can see the beauty of you, inside and out, and I admire it deeply. Even if for a moment, my mind is quiet when I am beside you. I wish I had known you before I…"<br>By impulse, you pull him closer and kiss him. Your lips begins to tingle, as though they were falling asleep. He strokes your back, your bodies pressed closely together.  
>He sighs into your hair. "I must go. Maybe we'll meet again some day."<br>The two of you hold in a tight embrace for moments longer until he reluctantly pulls away and puts his hat back on his head.  
>You breathe out an unwilling goodbye, and he vanishes before you.<p>

The green mist dissolves into the air and you are left back in the darkness. The stars glimmer strangely, and the moon is fuller than you've ever remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been weeks since Edward Mordrake left, but he never quite left your mind. All you can think about is the gem-like quality of his eyes when he smiles, the sensation of his gloved hands across your skin, and the way your heart caved in when his lips met yours for the first and last time. You have to see him again, there is no doubt about it.

A bitter thought sinks into your mind. Isn't he only summoned on Halloween? You know your heart will collapse in its restrictive cage if you have to wait another year. There has to be something, a way, any way that could bring him back.

Tonight you feel his voice narrating your thoughts, and it destroys you. God, life is lonely enough as it is! Now it's as though a ghost of his ghost haunts you. Sadness and desperation make an insomniac out of you. You sing out in hopes of lulling yourself to sleep, but it is the tears, not the music, that brings your head upon a wet pillow.

A green smoke billows into the room, awakening your restless sleep. The odd light illuminates from under your bed and you rise, wiping your swollen eyes now widening in amazement. You breathe his name in disbelief, blinking rapidly as his figure once again enters the room with that same spectral smirk of his.

He rushes to your bedside and holds you in his arms, the two of you speechless. No words need be said or could be said to describe the relief you feel beside him. Edward pulls from the embrace and cups your face between his palms, inspecting your watery eyes.

"Why have you been crying, my lovely?" he questions softly.

You tell him that you have missed him.

"I know," He sighs. "I have missed you too.

He gently wipes your tears from your cheeks and places a tender kiss on your forehead.

With a weary smile, you ask him how he returned.

"I heard your singing," He kisses your forehead again. "I heard your sorrow and I came."

You tell him that you thought he could only be summoned on Halloween by a freak performance.

"That is where the tale goes wrong. Though that is the most common way to call me, I am also summoned by a certain breed of sadness."

You apologize to him, confessing that you are in love and it has been tearing you apart.

"Do not apologize. Death makes things difficult between us, but it doesn't have to keep us apart. I knew from the moment I first met you here that you were my only salvation. You are the cure to this curse. When I am with you, the demon is silent in awe of you. I am not a ghost anymore in your presence, for I can feel. In fact, I can feel more than I ever did when I was living. If I had only known you while I were living, I would have never became the reaper that I am now."

You ask him to take you with him.

He brings you close to his body and exhales into your hair, stroking your back. You explain your love of him, how you desire to be with him for always. Now that you know a love like this, the light of life is bleak in comparison. If Death offers you such a joy, then you would prefer it over spending the rest of your miserable days without him.

"I fully understand, my darling. But…"

You interrupt him with begging. You plead him to take you.

The demon grumbles an acceptance.

Edward then nods solemnly, his expression somber and knowing. You nod as well in unspoken agreement.

He pulls out a dagger and traces his finger down it, looking back up to you again for approval. You grant him another nod and expose your bare chest to him. Your heart begins to beat wildly, pounding and causing your entire body to tremble with agonizing anticipation. He watches the rapid rise and fall of your breathing, the tide of your collarbones. Edward gazes into your eyes with admiration and reluctance as he feels the smooth target of skin, preparing. The leather of his gloves is cold.

Suddenly, he pulls your lips to his and kisses you deeply as the blade rams forcefully into your chest.

His powerful kiss is not enough to keep you from screaming into his mouth. You wail in agony as the warm blood pours down your skin, cloaking the blade and his gloves. You grab at him desperately, feeling the deep, throbbing ache spread across your chest. You feel the tearing of muscles, the pain in your ribs. Death quite literally takes hold of your heart. The lights begin to dim around you. Your tongue grows numb and your voice falls silent. Your head is light and your limbs are heavy. You cannot hear him cry as you fade away into unconsciousness, as you slip away from your old form.

And you die. The blackness becomes white. Your entire body feels asleep, tingling with numbness as your soul pulls away from your body, as though you are unplugging your higher self from your corpse. Slowly, you tear yourself away from your flesh, the shell that once contained you during life. You cannot avert your eyes from your carcass, staring at the still-warm, bleeding chest.

Edward places a hand on your shoulder. Although he is a phantom, he feels warm. You turn to meet him, and before any words could be exchanged, his lips meet yours. He caresses you, his lips forcefully pressed against yours, returning again and again like the ocean to the shore. His tongue plunges into your mouth and his hands grip you all over. Although the barrier of Life was no longer present, it was as though you were still not close enough to him. Slowly you begin to pull away, the two of you panting heavily.

"Let us go now. Are you ready?"br /You take a last glance at your dead body, the graying skin, the gaping mouth, the white eyes, the dark pool of blood. You realize how fragile Life is at the moment. You realize how your body was a prison of meat and bone. You realize how infinite you are now, free of loneliness, free of physicality.

You realize you have finally found happiness. He holds your hand as the two of you disappear into the night.


End file.
